You see me? Now you don't!
by missawesomeness123456
Summary: The Winx disappear. But five years later they can be found. It is up to the specialists to find them and bring them back. But the real question is do they want to be found? What is the secret that all Winx share. And who the heck is Kyle?
1. What!

My friend and I got this idea so I can't take all the credit. I do not own anything.

No pov

" Bloom! Run!" Amanda shouted. The girls were sprinting through the forest on Earth, ducking under branches and jumping over logs. Getting away from six people they knew to well.

" Ahh!" Musa.

" Help!" Flora.

" I'm to pretty to die!" Stella.

" Stell!" Amanda.

" Oh shit!" Layla.

" Come on why us!" Roxy

" Really!" Bloom.

" This is illogical!" Tecna. Soon they all were gone. And all sharing the same secret.

Five years later. Sky's pov

Five years from today I lost two girls I loved. My sister Amanda and my love Bloom. We all knew when they didn't show up at Alfea two weeks later that something was wrong. Weeks pasted, soon turning into months, and gradually years. I hadn't married saying that I would rather die than marrying someone other than Bloom and my parents took it quite literally, they stopped bothering me to marry altogether. Josh seemed to take it the worst he was going to purpose to my sister the night they returned. But that never happened even now he just takes the ring box and opens it then closes it. We never moved on…. Not one of us did. Just then Helia barges through the door.

" The Winx were spotted some where on Earth. Saladin, Faragonda, Griffen, Heather and their parents. Want us to go get them." Helia said in a rush, but we were already in motion grabbing bags and stuffing clothes in them. In less than 10 minutes we were packed.

Bloom's pov

We were at home, the home our kids have grown to know. Not Magix that is to dangerous for them. Kyle cooking dinner while the kids cleaned their rooms. The girls and I were doing chores around the house well all except Amanda who went out for groceries. Kyle looked at me and rolled his eyes. He had grown to be Amanda's kids' father although he wasn't related to anyone of them. Nicolette's dad is probably king of Santarrion and has forgotten all about her. For four years I have dreaded the question 'Who is my daddy?' so have the others and every time we say… 'You will learn soon enough.' Us girls have seen the signs of battle for months now. Each time we knew that the Coven needs to be taken down and fast. A knock on the door knocked me out of my thinking.

" I got it." I say.

" What if it is him?" Kyle asked.

" Ok then you got it." I smile

" No you get it im doing dishes." Kyle snickered. I snap my fingers to change my appearance to where I have curly brown hair and gold eyes instead of my bright blue ones. I open the door to see who I really didn't want to see… the specialists.

" May I help you?" I ask.

" Yes we are looking for eight girls. They are supposed to live here." Sky asks.

" No only me and my sisters live here. Well there is Kyle but he is just here so Sara can be protected. She had a run in with a bad person a while ago." I say.

" Oh sorry to waist your time." Brandon says eyeing my neck and that's when I realize it… I'm still wearing Sky's true love necklace.

" May I ask you were you got your necklace?" Sky asks.

" A girl with red hair and blue eyes did. Bloom was it. She said that it was for her own protection." I say. Sky's face fell.

" Do you want it back? So if you find her you can give it back?" I ask knowing I broke his heart. The gate opened and closed, Amanda was home. The specialists turn to see Amanda walk up front.

" Amanda!" Josh shouted.

" Bethany here are your groceries, get well soon bye!" Amanda shouted before laying the groceries down and running off. The specialists were on her tail. I whipped off my necklace shouting I'll be back, transformed and tailed her. Evidently Amanda can't run as fast as she used to be able to because the boys caught up to her a mile or so from our yard. I landed next to her.

" Bloom!" Sky shouted.

" Amanda sierinx!" Amanda shouted transforming.

" Bye Sky." I say softly but he hears me.

" Bloom why did you give the necklace away?" he asked.

" Lets go." Amanda whispers but Josh hears her.

" Oh you're not going anywhere." He says grabbing her wrist and putting anti power handcuffs on her wrist. Making her detransform.

" What do you want?" Amanda asked.

" We want you to go back home!" Josh exclaims.

" We can't. I won't." Amanda says her voice barley above a whisper. Tears forming.

" Why?" Josh asked.

" Mason." Amanda says simply.

" You moved on?" Josh asked. Amanda starts crying. I kneel down to comfort her.

" No Mason was her son. Your son Josh. When he was three, the coven attacked when we weren't there to protect him. Mason protected his little sister as best as he could. He got himself killed in the process. Nicolette lived, Mason died. Amanda couldn't revive him. Amanda has refused to move anywhere. She wants to stay where he is buried." I say. Josh kneels down to Amanda.

" Amanda my love; don't cry. I hate to see you sad. Lightninga needs you…. I need you." Josh whispers to her.

" Wait he got my sister knocked up?" Sky says.

" You got me knocked up." I roll my eyes as everyone started laughing.

" Oh shut it your fathers to." I laugh as they immdently stopped laughing and looked at me like I was crazy.

" Not kidding." Amanda sighs twisting the handcuffs so that they fall off. And automatically she transforms.

" Bye." I say as we fly off. We fly around for a bit to confuse them then head back home. Once we walk in we go to the living room….

" What are you doing here?" we shout at the exact same time.

Tecna/Timmy- Teresa-Toby

Musa/Riven- Harmony-Devon

Bloom/Sky- Ruby-Kaine

Layla/Nabu- Madeline (Maddie)-Will

Flora/Helia- Lillian (Lilly)-Dustin

Stella/Brandon- Luna- Alex

Roxy/Andrew-Hailey- Maxx

Amanda/Josh-Nicolette


	2. Mitzi

Amanda's pov

" What are you doing here?" Bloom and I shouted at Mitzi.

" Oh you know just wanted to drop in and say hi. So hi." Ever since we got back Mitzi has tried to be our friends. Ever since we became famously known as the Gardenia fairies.

" Well bye!" we shout shoving her out the door.

Riven's pov

We went back to tracking the Winx's powers again, we walked for about a mile and a half until we got back to the house we chased Amanda from. And what Winx were living in evidently. The house was ok in size, big enough to hold eight fairies with three rooms left. The yard had lots of gardens most likely Flora's touch, animals were everywhere…Roxy, it looked bright and cheerful…Stella and Bloom, you could hear the music in the house just by standing by the door… My Musa, the house looked up to date with technology… Tecna, flowers surround a fountain… Layla, and you could feel the harmony in this place… Amanda. We walked up to the door and Nabu knocked.

" I got it!" Josh seemed to jump when he heard Amanda's voice.

" What if it is him?" a male voice, they lived with guys?

" Ok then you get it." That's our Amanda all right.

" No you get it imma cooking dinner." The guy again.

" Ok whatever." Amanda walked up to the door her smile faded when she saw us.

" Guys?" Amanda asked her voice managed to whisper.

" Amanda who was it?" asked the guy. Amanda didn't answer, she was too shocked.

" Amanda answer me now!" the guy shouted obviously worried. Amanda didn't answer and I could tell he was especially worried when he called out again and she didn't answer. Finally he had enough, he ran to the door gun in hand, pushed her behind him and looked at us.

" Kyle put the gun down their friends." Amanda said placing her hand on his shoulder. He relaxed and looked at her.

" Never do that to me again you had me worried." Kyle said.

" When don't I worry you? I can't take a shower without worrying you." Amanda snickered.

" Ok you got me there." Kyle laughed placing a kiss on her cheek Amanda immdently backed away.

" I told you I just want to be friends." Amanda warned.

" Come in I am sure you want to see the girls." Amanda's smile returned as Sky came up and hugged her before Josh pulled her into his arms and whispered something in her ear. Kyle seemed angry. He pulled Amanda by his side and whispered something in her ear; she scowled and hit him upside the head.

" Don't you ever talk about them like that again." Amanda hissed.

" Mommy, our room is clean can you check it?" Asked a little girl from behind her that had golden blonde hair and eyes the color of robin's eggs.

" Of course Nikki I will be there in a minute." Amanda said.

" Oh and there is a guy out side asking for you." Nikki said.

" What does this man look like?" Amanda asked.

" Bald, fat, ugly, gold eyes." Nikki said.

" Ok I don't want the word fat or ugly passing out of your mouth until you are ten. And you go tell your cousins to get away from the window got it. Josh, guys can you make sure that they don't go anywhere near their window I am going to check this out. Nikki lead them to your room." Amanda told the little girl. Nikki waved us to follow her as she went down stairs and went to the first room on the left. In the room was eight beds four by two (two rows- four beds in a row) One bed with bright green pillows and bright purple comforter (Hailey), one with neon purple pillows and neon green comforter (Teresa), another with light pink comforter and light green pillows (Lillian), another with teal comforter and soft pink pillows (Maddie), one that had electric blue comforter and light pink pillows (Nicolette), one that had pink comforter and orange pillows (Luna), One with red bedding and orange pillows (Ruby) and the last one had violet bedding and lilac pillows (Harmony). There were two dressers and two closets, the first dresser was just plain wood that had a mirror above it that said, 'Ruby, Harmony, Maddie, Nicolette.' The other one said. 'Luna, Teresa, Hailey, Lillian.' On the mirror. The closets were in split in the same groups… 'Luna, Teresa, Hailey, Lillian.' And 'Ruby, Harmony, Maddie, Nicolette.' We looked even farther to see seven little girls by a window where just as Nikki had said was a man that was bald, fat and ugly. But she left out that he was a giant.

" Girls away from the window Aunt Amanda said so." Nikki said.

" Good this man is giving me the creeps." Whined a girl with blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes.

" I agree with Luna for once." Said a girl with midnight blue hair and violet eyes.

" Wow that's surprising, Harmony agreeing with Luna the world is going to end!" said a girl with fiery red hair and bright blue eyes.

" Nice one Ruby." Said a girl with long curly brown hair and deep blue eyes. Ruby jumped onto the bed that had red comforter and orange pillows.

" Thank you, thank you. And thank you Maddie." Ruby said.

" No problem I live to serve." Said Maddie (the girl with long curly brown hair and deep blue eyes).

" I can't believe you girls, she is our cousin." Said a girl with purple hair and gold eyes.

" Sorry Teresa we couldn't pass up on the opportunity." Ruby sighed.

" You shouldn't be apologizing to her you should be apologizing to Luna and Harmony." Said a girl with long brown hair and emerald eyes.

" Oh sorry Luna sorry Harmony we just wanted to have some fun." Said Maddie.

" Its fine and thank you Lillian for leading them in the right direction." Said Luna.

" Sweet! Were all friends that are cousins who really aren't related again!" shouted a girl with long pink hair who had dirty blonde streaks at the end and blue eyes.

" Hailey we weren't mad at each other from the start, right girls?" asked Ruby.

" Yeah Ruby." Said Luna. Suddenly you could see Amanda sneak up from behind the man.

" Who are you and what are you doing at my home?" Amanda asked well more like threatened.

" You really don't remember me?" the man asked. Amanda froze her guard lowered and you could tell.

" 'Manda your right!" Josh shouts. Amanda jumped to the right just as the man lunged for her.

" What do you want?" Amanda asked.

" I am here to deliver a message for the Coven… we know were you are no matter where you go. So you can't run, you better just turn your powers in now and give the thrown of Lightninga to them now." The man said.

" Wait what was your name?" Amanda asked.

" What powers?" the girls chanted.

" Greg? Why?" the man asked.

" So I know what to put on your grave stone if you don't get of my property in 10 seconds." Amanda said her eyes changing violet.

" Whoa look at mommy's eyes." Nikki gasped. I looked at her. 'Mommy? Did Amanda move on?' I thought. The man must have been full aware of what Amanda's eye color change meant because he high tailed it out of there. Almost as fast as lightning. Amanda shrugged and walked around to the door in the back and into the girls' rooms.

" Mom what is Lightninga?" Nikki asked at once.

" Lightninga is our kingdom sweetheart you girls aren't normal nor will you ever be. You have power no one can imagine you girls are fairies. Well pre mature ones any way. Your aunts and I are a group of fairies called the Winx, we have many enemies and many friends. Your mothers are princesses. Your Aunt Bloom is the Queen of Fairyport and the Princess of Sparx fairy of the Dragon's fire/flame, goddess of the moon. So are you Ruby. Aunt Musa is the Princess of the Harmonic Nebula fairy of Music. Harmony you are as well. Aunt Tecna Princess of Zenith fairy of Technology. Teresa I think you can figure that out. Luna your mother is the Princess of Solaria fairy of the sun and the moon. Luna well the same. Aunt Roxy is the Princess of Tier Nan Og fairy of animals, Hailey same goes for you. Aunt Flora is the Princess of Limphea fairy of nature. Lillian you are as well. Aunt Layla is the Princess of Andros fairy of Morphix other wise known as water. Maddie you can guess. And my sweet little Nicolette, I'm sorry for keeping this from you I just needed you to be safe. I am the fairy of Lighting and the dark arts, balance between good and evil, goddess of the sun. Nikki you are as well." Amanda says.

" Hey if we are admitting things than who are our dads, mom we know that Kyle isn't my real dad." Nikki said. Amanda looks over her shoulder.

" Hey Josh come here, Sky whatever you do you hurt Josh I hurt you." Amanda said as Josh crouched down beside Amanda and Nicolette.

" Nikki meet your dad, Josh meet your daughter. Now if you need me I will be upstairs with the others." Amanda attempted to escape but Sky and Josh grabbed her.

" Amanda when did you find out when you were pregnant?" Josh asked. Amanda let out a little giggle.

" We all found out before we left on the mission. Bye!" Amanda rushed wiggling her hand out of their grasp and making a run for the stairs.

" Oh no you don't." Nabu said as he and Helia blocked her escape route and I snapped power proof handcuffs on one of her wrists.

" Amanda you shouldn't have gone on that mission what if you got hurt?" Josh asked taking her in his arms.

" Josh we were kidnapped and you were worried about us being hurt?" Amanda asked giving him a weird look.

" Why didn't you just come back to Magix?" Sky asks.

" We didn't have enough energy to. I had just given birth and the girls already had given birth, none of us were strong enough to transport all of us to Magix." Amanda rolled her eyes.

" Wait he's my dad?" Nikki asked.

" Yes sweet heart." Amanda nodded.

" Daddy!" Nikki shouted as she flung herself at her mom and dad. Actually tackling them.

" Wait, what are you guys doing her any way?" Amanda asked.

" We were sent here because we found you and missed you girls. Five years is a long time you know especially when we didn't have you girls around to drag us into life threating situations." Brandon said with a laugh.

" Nikki, Harmony, Maddie, and Ruby start packing. Luna, Lillian, Hailey, Teresa; go find your brothers. I will tell your mothers that we are heading back to Magix." Amanda said getting up.

" Riven take these off." Amanda hissed her eyes flashing violet.

" Wait I have two kids?" Josh asked.

" No." Amanda said.

" Imma only child." Nikki smiled looking back from the group of girls in the closet.

" Hey daddy can you get our suitcases down please we are majorly short." Nikki asked Josh smiled and got the girls' suitcases down.

" I'd better go see where your mothers gone off to." Josh said before walking off.

Amanda's pov

" You told them!" Musa shouted.

" They are here!" Layla shouted.

" Brandon!" Stella screamed more happily than the others.

" We are leaving!" Roxy shouted.

" You let them in!" Kyle joined in.

" Your not in this!" We all shouted at him.

" Girls you know we couldn't keep this a secret forever. They would find us and we would have to leave. Someone working for the coven came over today. The wanted my powers and kingdom. They can already transport to Lightninga. I need to protect my kingdom and you girls need to protect yours. Roxy has Tier Nan Og locked up and has the key, they can't get in and we all know that a trip to Magix will boost our powers. We are the Winx and I know that making this decision on my own was rude but it was for the best. All of us need to protect Magix and our homes and come on face it we are used to being in the thick of the battles. Staying here on earth is boring, we need adventure." I said hoping they would understand.

" Well… Since you put it that way." Stella said dramatically.

" We could use a trip." Flora agreed.

" As long as we get to kick some butt." Musa nodded.

" I'm in my parents are probably freaking out." Bloom gave in.

" Eh, what harm could happen?" Roxy smiled.

" You do realize we are the Winx right…. Danger is on our speed dial," I laughed.

" Good point."

" It is logical that we need a vacation from Earth the power levels will strengthen all of us." Tecna added.

" Andros does need me." Layla sighed.

" Our parents would need us there. Plus our coronations. Something to get our mind off the coven." I spoke.

" As long as Faragonda doesn't send us to the vacation realm were good, remember what happened last time?" Bloom joked. We all shuddered remembering Darkar.

" Amanda!" Josh shouted.

" Up here!" I shouted back. Josh walked in to see us packing our things.

" Hey Josh." The girls said.

" You really do stick together." Josh says.

" Hey the Winx are strongest together." I laughed walking over to him.

" I love you Amanda." Josh whispered in my ear.

" Love you too." I whispered back. Musa started laughing


	3. Hey mom, dad meet your grandkids

Josh's pov

" What are you laughing at?" Amanda asked.

" Oh nothing." Musa said walking away, she and the other girls knew that I wanted to propose to Amanda after she got back from the mission. And it seems that they kept their promise in not telling her.

" Amanda, did you ever move on?" I ask.

" Nope. I didn't date anyone. Knowing that if you didn't move on and I did how terrible I would feel." Amanda said burying her head in my chest.

" I didn't move on. I couldn't look at a girl without thinking about you. The way you laugh, smile, blush and giggle. Amanda I love you. And I always will…. Amanda will you marry me?" I ask kneeling in front of her the ring box out of my pocket and into my hand.

" Josh… Yes I will." Amanda said sitting on her knees in front of me. I leaned in and kissed her on the lips. The kiss I have missed for five years, the kiss that lets me know that she is my one and only.

" Mommy? Daddy?" Nikki. Amanda breaks the kiss and looks at our daughter.

" Yes?"

" Aunt Bloom told me to check on you. Something about being apart for five years and the fact that you're alone." Amanda blushes as Nikki carried on.

" Nikki are you done packing?" I ask.

" Oh no I forgot, Mason." Nikki looked at us with tears in her eyes before leaving the room.

" Mason?" I asked.

" It's a picture of them together. I took it on their 2nd birthday. Whenever she is sad she will hold the picture to her heart." Amanda whispers.

" Come one you have to get packed." I say helping her up.

" Don't I have enough clothes in Lightninga and Eraklyon?" Amanda asked.

" Well I suppose."

" And won't Stella take us shopping to get in the newest trends?" Amanda asked.

" Ok you know what. Pack a few days worth of clothes and burn the rest. I'll help you pack the other stuff." I laughed as Amanda won the argument. After a little while everyone was done packing.

" Bye Kyle have fun at work!" Amanda shouted waving to him.

" I'm a police officer where is the fun in that?" Kyle asked.

" You're the one that went to police academy you tell me." Amanda said humorously.

" Nikki do you have Mason?" Amanda asked.  
" Yup. Daddy do you want to see him?" Nikki asks me.

" Sure." I agree I look at the picture and it was like the 2 year old me was staring me in the face.

" He looks just like you." Amanda whispers.

" Hey boys where is the OWL?" Stell asks.

" Not to far away." Riven joked.

" Mommy my suitcase is to heavy for me to carry." Nikki said trudging along.

" I got it Nikki." Devon said taking Nikki's bag.

" Riven I do not like the way your son is looking at my daughter." I say with a laugh.

" Hey its not my fault Nikki is pretty blame her mom." Riven joked.

" Thank you." Amanda said.

" What for?" Riven asked.

" You just called me pretty." Amanda smiles.  
" Hey back off she's mine!" I shout jokingly.

" I don't want her!" Riven shouts.

" Hey!" Amanda yelled. And then it was just like it was five years ago… if we had kids any way. Trading insults, laughing. And being with the girls we love. We were on the ship luggage in the carrier pod and ready to go.

Next day Stella's pov

"Two hours till landing!" Timmy says over the intercom.

" You know what this means girls?" I ask.

" We are not wearing royal attire we are landing at Red Fountain. All the royals that are going to be there are our parents. We can let you choose some better clothing than these though." Amanda said pointing to her pjs.

" Fine." I huff. And soon enough we were dressed and ready to impress.

Bloom wearing denim shorts and a navy blue shirt. Her hair is put in a braid and is wearing black flip-flops.

Layla is wearing a pink mid drift hoodie shirt that has a purple star on it. And green capries with pink tennis shoes. Her hair is left down but pink bands pull her bangs back.

Flora was wearing a pink dress with floral print and green straps her brown hair is left down. Green and pink sandals covered her feet.

Roxy was wearing green shorts and a violet of the left shoulder ruffled top. She was wearing black flip-flops her hair was left down.

Tecna was wearing a pink skirt and a green short-sleeved top with pink pumps. Her hair was pulled back with a green clip.

Musa was wearing black skinny jeans and a violet short-sleeved top that was tight. She was wearing black Uggs. Her hair was pulled into the perfect messy bun.

Amanda was wearing a royal blue dress that was strapless and had lace along the breast and ended four inches above her knee, it took us forever to talk her to get into it…. Hey it could have been pink. She was wearing royal blue stilettos; her blonde hair was pulled into a braid like Bloom's hair.

I was wearing white skinny jeans with an orange strapless top that had ruffles. And orange stilettos

Nicolette was wearing shorts and an electric blue tee shirt that said… 'Princess and I know it' with electric blue tennis shoes. Her hair was pulled into two French braids.

The girls were wearing the same thing except their tee shirts were different colors and their shoes matched. (Luna's orange, Hailey's bright green, Teresa's neon green, Ruby's red, Lillian's pink, Maddie's teal, Harmony's was violet.)

The boys were wearing jeans with black tennis shoes and shirts that matched their sisters only Dustin's matched Nikki's shirt. When everyone looked decent we got the…

" Were landing in 5 seconds buckle up!" from Riven on then intercom. We hurried to get the kids buckled in then buckling in ourselves. After the noisy landing we walked out side to see every royal from every planet and many commoners to.

" Mother! Father!" Amanda shouts running into her parents' arms.

" Mom! Dad!" Flora, Tecna, Musa, Bloom, Roxy and I followed her actions.

" Mom? Who are they?" Luna asks.

" Mom?" Mother asks me.

" Meet your grandkids." I say waving Luna and Alex forward.

" This is Luna and this is Alex." I interduse them into my parents.

" And who is the father?" Father asks.

" Brandon of Eraklyon." I squeak. My parents look at me as if I spoke French, which we all know…. I don't.

" My daughter has a daughter and a son." My mom waved her hand in front of her face trying to fan herself off.

" Hey at least you don't have to worry about not seeing your grandkids before you die anymore." I laugh my parents look at me as if I were crazy.

Miriam' s pov

" Mom, dad meet your grandchildren." Bloom smiles knowing that if she told us straight out then Oritel then might have a better reaction than what could possibly mean death.

" What are your names?" I ask them.

" I'm Lillian." Said the red head with bright blue eyes.

" I'm Kaine." Said the blonde with dazzling blue eyes.

" Such sweet names." I smile.

" Thank you." The said at the exact same time. I look at Bloom.

" Yeah they do that a lot." Bloom sighed smiling at her kids.

" Who's the dad?" Oritel asks.

" King Sky of Eraklyon." Bloom sighed.

" What?" Erendor and Oritel shriek at the same time.

" Dad you hurt Sparx of anyone of there in anyway possible and I swear to god the threat I made years ago I will follow through with it." Amanda states after Erendor stepped closer to us and Bloom stepped in front of the kids.

" What threat did Aunt Amanda make mommy?" Lillian asks.

" You don't want to know." I sigh as Erendor turned around to face Amanda.

" You wouldn't."

" Try me." Amanda stepped towards her father; she is most likely the only person that will actually stand up to Erendor.

" Ok do it." Erendor chimed thinking that Amanda wouldn't do what she said she do just to protect our kingdom. Amanda walked over to the side of the bridge looked at her father and simply jumped off.

" Mommy!" the little blonde girl shrieked.

" Amanda!" Josh yelled.

" Ok I didn't think that she would actually do it." Bloom mumbled. Just then a bright light occurred. Amanda flew up from the side of the bridge in her sierinx form.

" You guys really think I'd do that to Nikki? I only wanted to scare my father." Amanda says picking up the little blonde girl and hugging her.

" 'Manda I give you props you are literally the only person that would actually do that." Musa said.

" Don't encourage her!" Erendor shouted.

" Dad I'm a mother like I would get myself killed and leave Nikki without her mother."

Soon all the winx had interdused their kids to their parents. Musa's dad wanted to kill Riven, Tecna and Flora's parents were happy as long as they were. Layla's parents thought of it badly then they thought of the positives. Roxy's parents were cool with it. Amanda's dad nearly had a heart attack. Soon after Erendor calmed down and Amanda had stopped laughing at her fathers reaction, we got a call from Heather.

" Someone wants to see you here in Lightninga Princessa." Heather spoke.

" On my way." Amanda replied. Soon enough we got to Lightninga and Amanda knew something was up.

" Something's wrong. Lightninga never felt like this." Amanda spoke her eyes lit up.

" The square!' Amanda transformed and flew out the window. We ran behind her all the way to the square to see 8 people I had no clue to who they were. All of them except 2 had hoods that covered their faces.

" Kyle?" Amanda asked her voice was filled with surprise.

" Amanda." Kyle nodded.

" What are you doing with the coven?"

" I joined them after you accepted Josh's proposal. I couldn't stand the thought of you being his Amanda. When your mine." Kyle said.

" Kyle I love Josh. What is in that, that you don't understand?" Amanda asked.

" You don't love him though. He never tried to find you. Do you think that is why you met me? Its fate." Kyle asked.

" But it's not my fate to be with you." Amanda hisses.

" But your all I want."

" Josh is all I want." Amanda shoots back.

" No he isn't. If you come back to me we will spare your family and kingdom. Amanda. You will have the life you need. Nikki's safety and your kingdom. All you have to do is say I do." Kyle spoke.

" You can't defeat me that easy. Bring it on!" Amanda shouted. Kyle gave her a sad look before one of the hooded people disappeared and reappeared… with Nikki in their arms.

" Nikki!" Amanda shouted.

" Mom!"

" Amanda agree with me or your precious little girl dies. Just like Mason." Kyle said.

" Only one difference though." Amanda smirks her eyes flash violet.

" And what's that?" Kyle asked.

" My power is strongest here. Lightning blaze!" Amanda hits the person that held Nikki in the shoulder making him release her. Amanda stepped forwards grabbed Nikki and handed her to Heather.

" Sete morta Nikki aush roun omo sete." Amanda said. (Here take Nikki and get out of here) The girls transformed.

" Lets finish what we started 5 years ago shall we girls?" Bloom asked.

" But this time lets not get kidnapped." Stella said humorously.


	4. Author's note please still read

Notice: I have a poll on my account that is open until 10/31/12 central. I really want to see what story I should focus on more so I just made a poll… Well I would really like it if everyone voted on their favorite story of mine, the choices are…

**The mystery of the island of Jasmine  
You see me? Now you don't!  
The lost Amulet  
The secret kingdom of Fairyport (The sequel)  
Sisters Grimm book 1: The awakened  
Princess Academy My way  
Psych the sequel  
A simple but hard relationship**

**Please vote I would very much appreciate it. Please and thank you!**

**missawesomeness123456  
**


	5. I love you

Heather's pov

I was afraid. The coven after our royal family. Who wouldn't be afraid? Amanda obviously.

" I thought I could trust you!" Amanda shouted to the Kyle guy as she and the specialists took fighting stances.

" You can just agree to marry me I can make you happy." Kyle said.

" No you can't because right now you lost my trust. I'm sorry. Lightning beam!" Amanda hit him and he flew into a couple guards whom immendently put power proof cuffs on him just in case.

" And you guys." Amanda turns towards the others, " You nearly kill me and make me watch you kill my son in front of my very own eyes." Amanda growled. She started to glow and the next thing we know Amanda has her regular sierinx but her eyes are violet. I gasp.

" What's happened to mommy?" Nikki asks. It didn't take much for her to trust me because her mother did. I focus on the winx and specialists.  
_'Look out. Amanda is in her balance form. She is her strongest here but can't control it much her darkex may want to ring out'_

' _Heather how are you doing this?' Riven._

' _Creepy power much?' Stella._

'_Just watch out guys.' I warned._

I had told them just in time to because Amanda was already looking like she could kill a man. The rest of the winx flew up and took each other's hands.

" The energy of the sun and moon!" Stella.

" The Dragon's breath!" Bloom

" The nature's serenity!" Flora.

" The logic of Technology!" Tecna.

" The sound of music!" Musa.

" The Animals' growl!" Roxy.

" The morphix energy!" Layla.

" The balance of Lightning and Dark energies!" Amanda. Power emerged from the girls' chests. The light absorbed the coven members.

"Girls watch out this is how they got us last time." Bloom warned. The girls nodded.

"Ah!"

"Stella!" Brandon shouted.

"Ah!"

"Bloom!" Sky screamed. And that's what happened after every scream the specialist that loved the girl shouted her name.

"No! This won't happen." Amanda cringed as the last winx left other than her screamed.

"Flora!" Helia shouted.

"Amanda just say yes everything will return back to normal." Kyle promised.

"Fine. Yes. I will marry you." Amanda dropped to the ground her feet barley making a noise. The smoke cleared to show seven people from the coven holding seven winx.

"Nikki you will like that won't you. Me being your daddy?" Kyle asked taking Nicolette from my arms.

"On my order. I don't want Nikki hurt. But we need the winx back." Amanda said in Lightningen.

"What did you say love?" Kyle asked.

"Nothing. Nikki do you want Mommy to hold you?" Amanda asked. Nikki nodded and Kyle handed Nikki over.

"Now." Amanda whispered.

"Seize him!" I shouted in Lightningen.

"What did she say?" Kyle asked. I snuck a look over at Josh who looked like he lost everything.

"She blessed our marriage. Don't worry some guards come out and do this… Lightninga Barrage!" Amanda shouted shooting Kyle with a lightning bolt. Some other guards were able to get the winx from the coven.

"What do you want? A war?" Amanda spat.

"Look who is getting smart." The coven chanted together.

"Lightning Barrage Sterilizer." Amanda whispered in Lightningen.

"Huh?" The coven chanted. The bolts struck every single one.

"Get them out of my sight. Power blocks and spread them out in the realms. Put them in their weaker environment." Amanda ordered the guards. They nodded and grabbed them.

Amanda walked over to Josh and they whispered about some things as Nikki ran over to me. I over heard three words from Amanda and Josh each… 'I love you'.


End file.
